Late Birthday
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Tout comme moi, En avait oublié l'anniversaire de Yumoto.


**LATE BIRTHDAY**

 _Tout comme moi, En avait oublié l'anniversaire de Yumoto..._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que En était mal à l'aise. Pas mal à l'aise dans le sens gêné, mais dans le sens où il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être retenu mais qui lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Cette impression était habituelle avec lui, rien de nouveau jusque là, mais il sentait vraiment qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale et s'en voulait presque.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer le week-end.

En plus de ça, il avait dû se réveiller bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin, ayant été appelé par Wombat pour une réunion dans la salle du club. Il avait bien évidemment essayé de protester, personne ne les laisserait entrer dans le lycée alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours, mais c'était sans compter sur Kinshirou qui avait accepté de les aider en utilisant son statut de Président du Conseil des Elèves. En le maudissait tellement...

Avachi sur sa chaise, prêt à se rendormir, il regarda d'un œil distrait Io entrer dans la salle, suivi de prêt par Ryuu. Atsushi les salua en souriant et retourna bien vite au livre qu'il lisait, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de ce que la boule de poils rose racontait – comme la plupart d'entre eux.

Le blond se concentrait plutôt sur cette étrange impression qui le gênait depuis un bon moment. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui le tracassait mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir de la raison de cette boule dans son ventre.

Cependant, tout s'éclaira lorsque Yumoto entra enfin dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Deux jours plus tôt il avait quitté le lycée sans venir au club, ce qui était rare de sa part, et sans les prévenir. La veille, il n'était même pas venu, inquiétant quelque peu En qui s'était finalement dit qu'il devait être malade. Certes, le fait qu'aucun de ses amis ne se pose des questions l'avait intrigué, mais si ce n'était qu'un coup de froid il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Mais la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le plus jeune. Enfin, surtout lorsque Atsushi s'avança vers lui en souriant, lui tendant un petit paquet. Il regarda avec horreur Io et Ryuu faire de même alors que le sourire de Yumoto s'agrandissait de plus en plus et qu'il les remerciait chaleureusement.

Il venait de fêter son anniversaire deux jours plus tôt.

Et il n'était pas venu la veille au lycée tout simplement parce que ses parents étaient rentrés au Japon pour le fêter avec lui.

Et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient dû venir un samedi matin au lycée était pour qu'ils puissent le lui souhaiter.

Et En avait complètement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau.

Et _oh bon sang_ il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait oublié cette date alors qu'Atsushi lui avait rabâché pendant des jours.

Il retint une grimace lorsque son meilleur ami lui fit les gros yeux, l'air de dire qu'il pouvait au moins se lever pour lui offrir son cadeau, avant de froncer les sourcils, comprenant qu'il avait _encore_ oublié. A ce stade, Atsushi n'était même plus étonné, il savait très bien comment était En. Le problème était que c'était la toute première fois que Yumoto fêtait son anniversaire avec eux et il aurait voulu que le plus jeune se sente accepté et surtout qu'on _ne l'oublie pas_.

Evidemment c'était trop demander à En...

« Yufuin-senpai, qu'est-ce que tu offres à Yumoto ? » Demanda Ryuu, interrompant l'échange entre En et Atsushi.

Le blond se retourna aussitôt, se précipitant sur la chaise à côté de son aîné. Il le regardait avec tellement de joie, son sourire ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter son visage et En se sentait affreusement mal de ne pas avoir pensé à lui.

Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil le coup de coude que Io mit à Ryuu et le remercia mentalement, parce que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses venait de le mettre dans une merde pas possible. Il fit un sourire crispé à Yumoto, se demandant comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner du temps s'il disait qu'il devait retourner chez lui le prendre parce qu'il était trop lourd à porter jusqu'ici ? Mais dans ce cas il n'aurait pas plus de deux heures pour trouver un bon cadeau et surtout assez lourd pour que son mensonge tienne la route.

Se sentant complètement pris au piège, il envoya un regard paniqué à Atsushi qui décida finalement d'avouer la vérité au plus jeune. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que En le coupa – hors de question d'avouer au petit blond qu'il lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

« Yumoto. » Commença-t-il très sérieusement et regarda amusé le plus petit rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne, impatient. Le plus vieux passa une main dans son dos, le rapprochant légèrement de lui. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard. » Lui dit-il en souriant avant de tout simplement l'embrasser sur le front.

Il était tellement gêné qu'il pensait ne jamais survivre. Et les trois autres qui les regardaient les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de commettre un meurtre. Il finit par se reculer, décidant de dire la vérité au plus jeune. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à croiser son regard aussi surpris que ceux de leurs amis, les joues cramoisis et son sourire parti.

Yumoto ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de la refermer et En crut apercevoir un sourire timide mais n'en fut pas certain étant donné que Yumoto s'empressa de baisser les yeux, se collant encore plus à son senpai.

« Merci, En-chan-senpai. » Murmura-t-il tellement bas que même En faillit le manquer.

* * *

« J'ai dépensé tout cet argent pour un cadeau alors qu'il aurait juste fallu que je l'embrasse ? » Siffla Io une fois que Ryuu, Atsushi et lui furent sortis de la salle, laissant les deux blonds à l'intérieur. Ryuu lui tapota l'épaule et Atsushi lui envoya un sourire désolé. Pas sûr que le coup du baiser aurait marché pour quelqu'un d'autre que En.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
